Victor Zsasz X reader:A pain I'm use to
by The Teapot of Fandoms
Summary: Waring, please do not read if you can;t read things with abuse. Please don't read. Based on the song by Depeche Mode. When the reader has Stockholm syndrome,will victor end up having the same feelings for the reader?
Victor z. X reader: A pain that I'm use to.

" _I'm not sure what I am looking for, anymore"_

" _I just know that I am harder to console"_

" _I don't see how I'm trying to be instead of me"_

" _But the key of the question is control"_

You where in his room, your right leg was chained up to the wall next to you, you had a few cuts and bruises from your past attempts to try and escape. As weeks passed you had given up your feelings for hope, to only be replaced by a new one: Love and trust. Of course it wasn't wit some random guy, it was your kidnapper, Victor. You heard his footsteps come closer to the door. He opened it and didn't say a word, only walked over to you, pulled out a gun and turned off the safety, pointing it at you. You didn't even blink as you locked eyes with him, slowly smirking.

" Oh Victor, that is not how you treat the one who. Loves you like I do."

" Shut up! Now where is your father? He owns a part of an underground company that I needed to know where it is." He said with a straight face 

" Tell me or I will blow your brains out from that pretty skull of yours." His anger was now getting the best of him as his eyes filled with a dark, twisted passion.

" _I don't see who I am trying to be instead of me"_

" _But the key question is control"_

Without a second thought, you sat up onto your knees, reaching up and placing your hand gently on his, then slowly running the tip of your tongue along the gun to the middle of it, locking eye's with Victor the whole time. Never once blinking as he then pulled his gun away and wiped it on his pants. He then slapped you hard across the face, you held your cheek as you smiled and whispered. " I love you too"

" _Can you say what you're trying to play anyway"_

" _I just pay while your taking my breath away"_

" _All the signs have find have been underlined. "_

" _Devils thrive on ride that has been fueled."_

It had been another half week since he last touched you with the back of his hand, you smiled to yourself as you loved seeing that dark look in his eye's, it made you just want to kiss and love him more.

" _All this running around, well it's getting me down"  
"Just give me a pain that I'm used to"  
"I don't need to believe all the dreams you conceive"  
"You just need to achieve something that rings true"_

Victor entered the room, only to grab you by your shoulders to pull you up, and pinned you to the wall. He glared at you then slowly smirked at you.

" Since you won't break from being alone and a few hits here and there, I will have to be forced to use harsher things.."

He took off your chain then grabbed your hand, pulling you down into the torture room. Were he shoved you into the chair; half thinking you would try to run, or scream at him to stop you as he strapped you down. You smiley let him and stayed quite, looking at him in a lovesick way, as he pulled out a sharp knife and began his process.

" _There's a hole in your soul like an animal"_ _  
_ _"With no conscience, repentance, oh no"_ _  
_ _"Close your eyes, pay the price for your paradise"_ _  
_ _"Devils feed on the seeds of the soul"_

After hours of torture, with you only moaning out his name with each mark, sting, lash, cut, and so forth. He finally stopped then laughed and shook his head, turning his back to you to wipe off the blood from his hands as he put the sharp blade down on a near by table. He then turned to you and slowly leaned over, so your face was only a few inches away from his.

" You know Y/N, I have never met anyone who has laughed at there own blood being spilled like you did."

" So? Is that a bad thing? I also laughed too, it tickled." You said with a smirk.

" Oh yes, that too.. Now, I want to thank you. For you are mine now, my new play thing. This will never, ever end. I will torture you till the end of your days, Y/N."

You blinked them simply smiled at him as you cooed at him, blushing lightly. 

" I love you too, Victor."

" _I can't conceal what I know is real"_

" _No mistaking the faking, I care"_

" _With a prayer in the air, I will leave it there."_

" _On a note for of hope, not despair"_

Once he was done with you, he throw you back into your room he had locked you up in, he smirked, as she was about to close the door. 

" Oh, and one last thing. I love you too my play toy."

You slowly smiled then let out a soft sigh, leaning your back against the wall, for you where no longer in need of being chained up, for you knew that he knew you would like that to much. Something to keep you physically bound there. When in reality all you needed and wanted was he, your kidnapper, Victor.

" _All this running around, well it's getting me down"_

" _Just give me a pain that I'm use to"_

" _I don't need to believe all the dreams you conceive"  
"You just need to achieve something that rings true"_

" _All this running around, well it's getting me down"_

" _Just give me a pain that I'm use to"_

It was another week of torture, then being thrown back into your room, till one night he didn't just shut the door and leave, he grabbed you, pushed you on the near by bed and pinned your arms above your head. You blushed as he chuckled darkly.

" I have broken you in, yet you have not broken on the inside. I want to fix that, I know you want me to fix that too. Also since you won't give me answers to what I ask. I want to make you say my name as I break that into your skull, maybe finally something will stick to it."

You nodded fast as you knew what he meant; you felt your core heat up, aiming your hips shift slightly as you whispered.

" Oh gods yes, please, break me all you want"

Victor smiled wickedly as he then leaned down and sank his teeth into a already bruised mark on your neck, he then lapped up the small amount of blood that now trailed down your neck, he then sucked on it gently as he glanced up at you like a hungry wolf.

" I.. I love you too, my fucking play thing." He said it with venom in his voice that yet had an after bite that was filled with lust.

"" _I don't need to believe all the dreams you conceive"  
"You just need to achieve something that rings true"_


End file.
